Dejame ser tu máma
by leslietendo
Summary: One-shot, Especial día de las Madres (Adelantando por estar ocupada el 10 de Mayo) Ranma se fija en que Akane esta triste, por la falta de su máma, ¿Qué hará Ranma?


Ranma 1/2 no me pertence, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

One-Shot: Especial dia de las Madres.

"Dejame ser tu máma, Akane".

Era un 10 de mayo, todo el mundo se preparaba para celebrar a esa persona especial, a la que tanto cariño le guardamos, la amamos incondicionalmente y la que nos dió la vida, nuestra máma. Sin embargo, algunas personas no tienen la misma suerte que algunos, y algunas personas aún no logran superar la muerte de esa persona, y esa persona es la pequeña de las Tendo, Akane Tendo.

Todos estaban desayunando juntos, comiendo, pescado con arroz y el caliente té que preparó la dulce Kasumi, todos estaban vestidos de negro, se estaban preparando para visitar el Panteón de Nerima, para visitar la tumba de la Señora Tendo.

Soun- Familia, ¿estan listos?-

Akane- Ya acabe pápa, voy arriba por mi abrigo-

Nabiki- Si pápa-

Ranma- ¡Listo!- dijo comiendose el pescado de Genma-

Genma-panda- _¡Oye, niño egoísta dame mi pescado!_- dijo mostrando un letrero-

Kasumi- ¿Se les ofrece un poco mas de té?- dijo mostrando la tetera caliente-

Ranma- No Kasumi, gracias, estuvo delicioso-

Genma-panda- _¡Quiero más pescado!- _dijo el panda fulminando con la mirada al joven de la trenza-

Kasumi- Lo siento tío, ya no hay más, Ranma se comió el último-

Ranma le sacó la lengua al panda y éste le empezó a corretear por toda la casa, hasta que un aura roja salió de la nada.

Akane- ¡Paren ya!, ¿no pueden pasar un solo día sin pelearse por comida?- dijo enfadada-

Ranma- ¡Pápa, tecnica del tigre caído!-

Genma-panda- _Lo sentimos Akane_- dijo agachandose como 10 veces el panda-

Al acabar todos de prepararse, se fueron hacia el panteón, en la tumba de la Señora Tendo, todos dejaron flores e hicieron oración.

Akane- Ten máma, claveles- dijo soltando una lágrima-

Nabiki- Akane...- Y abrazó a su pequeña hermana-

Kasumi- Adios máma, volveremos pronto- Dijo reuniendose en el abrazo con sus hermanas-

Soun- ¡Buaaaaa!, ¡Buaaa!, ¡te extraño!- dijo llorando dejando muchos ramos de flores en la tumba-

Ranma y Genma también dejaron flores y consolaron a la familia Tendo. Al salir del panteón, se fueron directamente hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Nabiki- Empezare a sacar las cuentas del mes- dijo sacando una calculadora y sentandose en la mesa-

Soun- Saotome-kun, ¿jugamos una partida de shogi?-

Genma- Claro Tendo-kun, el que pierda le da al ganador un trozo de pastel-

Soun- ¿Otra vez quiere apostar pastel, Saotome-kun?- Genma solo asintió y se sentaron en la orilla del Dojo-

Kasumi- Empezare a hacer la cena- dijo sonriendo-

Akane- V-voy a arriba- dijo corriendo hacia arriba-

Ranma- ¿Qué le pasará?-

Ranma subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña de las Tendo, se asomó por la puerta sin hacer ruido y la vió llorando abrazando una almohada.

Akane- ¡Máma! Te extraño mucho- dijo aferrandose más a la almohada-

Ranma tan solo cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella.

Ranma- Akane...- fue corriendo hacia el baño y se echó un balde de agua helada y se puso un kimono rojo con un paliacate blanco en la cabeza-

Ranma-mujer- No te quiero ver llorando Akane, asi que por un día, yo Ranma Saotome, Seré..¡TU MÁMA!- y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Akane-

Akane- Máma, daria lo que fuera por verte otra vez...- e iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo-

Ranma-mujer- ¡Akane!- dijo lanzandose a la cama de Akane y a darle mimos, tomarle las mejillas y tomarselas en juego- No llores- dijo sonriendo-

Akane- Ra-ranma, ¿que haces?- dijo secandose las lagrimas-

Ranma-mujer- ¡Seré tu máma por hoy!- dijo sonriendo y la abrazó-

Akane- ¿A q-que te refieres con e-eso?- dijo asustada por el cáracter del chico, nunca se comportaba tan atento-

Ranma-mujer- ¡Ven vamos!- dijo tomando a Akane de la mano, y la guió hasta la cocina-

Akane- ¿Que haces Ranma?-

Ranma-mujer- Solo espera...- dijo cortando, y dando vueltas a un sárten y sacando miles de ingredientes- ¡Toma!- dijo entregandole un plato de comida que se veía muy apetitoso, tenia tallarines, pescado, y de postre un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate-

Akane- Pero, no tengo ham...-fue interrumpida por un par de palillos que se metieron en su boca con comida-

Ranma-mujer- ¿Qué tal? -dijo mostrando su carita de perrito y con sus manos cerca de su cara echas puño-

Akane- Sa-sabe muy bien- dijo encantada con la comida-

Ranma-mujer- ¡Vamos al parque, hija!- dijo haciendo enfasis en la palabra "hija"-

En el parque...

Akane- Ranma, ¿para que vinimos al parque?- dijo sonriendo

Ranma-mujer- (_Que bella sonrisa)_- pensó- _(¿Qué pasa soy su máma por hoy, debo comportarme)-_ A tomar un helado, Akane- dijo arrastrandola a la heladería-

Ya estando allí la sentó en una silla y pidió un pequeño cono de nieve de chocolate para él, y para Akane un enorme plato con helados de diferentes sabores y cereza con crema batida _(N/A: se me antojó :o)_.

Akane- ¡Gracias Ranma!- dijo comiendo su helado para luego detenerse- ¿por qué haces esto?-

Ranma-mujer- Bueno..emm, bueno..(_Soy su máma por hoy)_- Porque te quería ver sonreir, A-akane- dijo nervioso-

Akane- Ohh, ya entiendo- dijo comiendo otro poco de su helado- Gracias Ranma-y tomó la mano de Ranma-

Ranma-mujer- Jejej, n-no te preocupes- dijo sonrojandose- Ademas, quiero que sepas, que s-siempre podrás contar, c-con, conmigo- dijo nervioso-

Al terminar su helado, fueron caminando por todo el parque, hasta que Akane paró y Ranma se paró alado de Akane.

Ranma-mujer- ¿Qué pasa?-

Akane- Gracias Ranma- abrazo a su "máma"-

Ranma-mujer- D-denada- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-

Pasó un señor con mucha prisa alado de Ranma y por error le tiró cafe caliente, lo cuál hizo que se transfomara en hombre, y que la ropa le quedara un poco apretada, pero ellos no se movieron.

Ranma- Te quiero Akane, hija, jeje- dijo acercandose a la chica para darle un timido beso en la frente-

Akane- Y yo ati- dijo abrazando más fuerte a Ranma-¿Me puedes hacer mas comida?-

Ranma- Si, aunque engordarás más- Akane le dió un codazo en el estómago-

Akane- Aurrina todo como siempre- dijo enojada llendose del parque para ir al Dojo Tendo-

Ranma- Respeta a tu madre- y la alcanzó-

Fin...

Especial del día de las madres :D, diganle a sus mámas que las quieren mucho y denle muchos mimos el dia del 10 de mayo, soy feliz, me quedó más largo, se que no tenia mucho romance, pero bueno, si tengo algún error en como escribo, o si les pareció aburrido, diganme, acepto de todo, menos insultos :D, y lo subí antes de tiempo porque iba a estar ocupada el 10 de mayo y seguro ustedes también jeje, Gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo fic! :D, leslietendo


End file.
